(a) Field of the Invention
The art of the present invention provides an improved battery connecting structure, and more particularly to turning shafts that enable movement of a frontal disposed portion and a joining portion using an abutting joint portion, and conductive contact tags of the joining portion are electrically connected to connecting holes of the frontal disposed portion and the joining portion, thereby enabling a power supply member to conduct electric power to a movement device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which show a conventional electrically operated machine gun structure A, primarily structured to comprise a frontal disposed portion A1 and a rear portion A2, wherein a movement member A3 is configured interior of the frontal disposed portion A1. The movement member A3 is connected to a battery member A5 of the rear portion A2 using conducting wires A4, thereby achieving objective of enabling electric power to be conducted to the electrically operated machine gun structure A. However, because the frontal disposed portion A1 is fixedly joined to the rear portion A2, thus, it forbids a collapsing movement of the rear portion A2, and creates serious misgivings over fastening space and inconvenience of portability.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.